


The Fool (Major Arcana: 0)

by LadyFalcia



Series: Major Arcana [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFalcia/pseuds/LadyFalcia
Summary: The Fool is the spirit of chaos, of the unexpected. It is also a card of innocence and the joy of simply living. Nothing can harm you, whatever you do! Take a risk. The start of a new chapter in life. Expect the unexpected. Unconventional people could enter your life.***Sariel, the new exchange student, has just arrived in the Devildom. Mammon and Asmodeus have a moment to think over the events of the day and what they think of the newcomer and what is to come.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Major Arcana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107173
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	The Fool (Major Arcana: 0)

**Author's Note:**

> The Major Arcana series is a semi-retelling of Shall We Date: Obey Me! with an original character, Sariel, and her burgeoning romances with Mammon, Avatar of Greed and Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust. The series is unusual in that I will never write from Sariel's point of view, the entire thing is through the eyes of Mammon and Asmodeus, with some guest characters for certain chapters or pieces (currently I have plans for one with Lucifer and one or two with Solomon). Each chapter is themed around a different tarot card from the major arcana.
> 
> The parts covered have many references to the in-game events but they won't be covered properly, instead I've chosen to concentrate on the bits we don't see, especially those which are hinted at, or make sense but are never explored.
> 
> I have only played up until Chapter 24, but there will be massive spoilers for until that point scattered throughout the work.

# THE FOOL

The Fool is the spirit of chaos, of the unexpected. It is also a card of innocence and the joy of simply living. Nothing can harm you, whatever you do! Take a risk. The start of a new chapter in life. Expect the unexpected. Unconventional people could enter your life. 

***

_What's Lucifer thinkin', puttin' me in charge of some human?_

Mammon, Avatar of Greed, fallen angel, and member of the student council at RAD, laid back on a couch in his room, stretched out with his arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling. At his feet, the projector was showing a movie that he'd stopped paying attention to less than half an hour after he'd put it on. It was nothing now but background noise and the source of the flickering lights that made the shadows on the ceiling dance. He grumbled, the day's events making him restless as he couldn't seem to settle on doing any one thing. His fingers tapped rhythmically against his forearm, and he let out a sigh as his mind went back to the problem that kept bothering him.

Was Lucifer trying to make a joke? To give this human some kind of insult before she'd even started her classes, or did he actually think that he, the Great Mammon, was the best choice out of the brothers to look after some human exchange student?

_Weeell... I mean. I wouldn't put 'em in with Beel or Belphie, for sure, even if he was here. And Asmo is definitely out. Not if you don't want her gettin' eaten. Lucifer is way too busy and Levi is a shut-in, he couldn't keep track of her when we're at school and everythin'. So that leaves just me... and Satan._

He considered the idea of the Avatar of Wrath protecting the human that had been unceremoniously dumped in his care, and finally came to the conclusion that Lucifer had _definitely_ done it to screw with him.

He raised one arm straight in the air, gesturing as he vented out loud, "I have things to do, stupid Lucifer! I can't be runnin' around after some stupid human all the time!" The lower level demons would absolutely be a pain to deal with, what with how prized human was as a meal in the Devildom. But Diavolo wanted her to stay safe, and his eldest brother had decided to make him, Mammon, responsible for making sure that the human stayed alive long enough to go home and not embarrass the Demon Lord's precious exchange program.

The arm, raised above his head, dropped down to cover his eyes with an accompanying groan. There was no way out of it. He'd already managed to fob her off onto Levi tonight but he doubted that would keep working. Eventually, someone was going to tell Lucifer and then he'd be in for it, as usual.

A smirk touched one side of his lips as he remembered Levi getting completely distracted by the human and the possibility that she might be into the same stuff as he was. He felt kinda bad about it but he had been whining at him about that money for ages! Plus, asking him to die even after he gave him back the money, that was way too harsh. _Levi totally deserved it._ He shifted uncomfortably against the leather of the couch and then sat up, letting out a sigh and dropping his elbows onto his knees, staring at the coffee table without really seeing it.

_That human was really weird._

He kept coming back to how she'd smiled at him after he'd told him that he wasn't scared of Lucifer. She'd just looked at him silently for a few seconds, looking like she could see straight through him, then smiled and said "I know that." It had been... weird. He dragged his hand through his white hair, glancing down at the DDD on the table. She'd agreed not to tell Lucifer about ditching her, too. And she'd defended him against Levi once he'd really started into it. Even Levi had been surprised.

_What's wrong with this human?_

***

Asmodeus loved mirrors, but his room was decorated with only a few, each well-placed and of exquisite design. A curious succubus had asked him once why he didn't have more and he'd laughed and answered that he had to do other things apart from gaze lovingly at himself. For the moment, however, he was staring at his reflection in his vanity mirror, completing his evening beauty regime. He picked up a lotion, massaging it into his cheeks and humming softly as his thoughts split between what he was doing and thinking back on the day. And what an interesting day it had been. It had been fun to see Solomon again, and the news that he would be one of the exchange students had been thrilling. He'd be able to spend a lot more time with him over the coming year.

And then there was the _other_ exchange student. The - ostensibly - normal one. Asmodeus' gaze darkened at the thought, at how her storm-sea eyes had poured into his and... nothing. If anything, he had felt-

He closed his eyes, letting out a soft peal of bright laughter. No. That had clearly been just from the strangeness of not having his power work on her. If it hadn't been a fluke, or some kind of protection his brother had put on her to protect her from **this one** , then she definitely wasn't just a normal human.

The Avatar of Lust scrunched his face up in a pout at the way Lucifer had talked about him in front of the new exchange student. Even Satan had warned her against him, but she'd drifted into his gaze anyway. If things had gone differently, he would have called her a fool, but instead she clearly had nothing to worry about. _Such a pity. I'm sure I could have given her a **much** warmer welcome than Mammon._ His eyes in the vanity began to shift colour, deepening from amber to pink, looking like a sunset in motion as he indulged just a little in his sin.

Still, it wasn't like he needed his supernatural charms to get what he wanted. The rest of him would do more than well enough, if he wanted to. He smiled at himself in the mirror, picking up his brush and pulling it through his champagne curls, his lips pursing thoughtfully as he considered whether he did want to put in the effort to play with the new exchange student. If he didn't _hurt_ her, or at least no more than she wanted him to, surely Lucifer couldn't complain.

His reflections were interrupted by a noise, a soft, definitely feminine, voice from outside of his door, and then, a second later, the noise repeated so he could make out the words. "Hello?"

Asmodeus smiled, placing the brush down and walking to the door, enjoying the hesitant call again and the delightful way she tried to gather notice and fade into the background at the same time. He opened the door, spotting the new exchange student a little way down the hall. She turned at the noise and then blinked at him, a faint pink decorating her cheeks to his utter delight. He glided towards her, as she spoke, "Sorry, it's just that, I don't know where I'm supposed to-"

She gasped and pulled her hands back a little as Asmodeus reached out and took her wrists, enjoying the softness of her skin and tilted his head at her. His voice was soft and faintly concerned, "Oh, you poor thing. You don't know where you're supposed to go? Did Mammon not even show you to your room?" His eyes couldn't help being pulled from her face to where her hair, a pale and silvery brown that only seemed to accentuate how soft it looked, curled against the curve of her neck.

She pulled her hands back and he let them go, watching her take a step away and catch her breath before she answered, "Uh, no, actually, he left me with Levi, who seems... nice. But Levi said I should go to my room and didn't tell me where it was." 

Asmodeus tilted his head, intrigued at the idea that she had already met Levi and, surprisingly, gotten along with him. Or as well as he got along with anyone. _What was her name again? Oh yes._

"Honestly," he shook his head, holding his elbows as he sighed, "they're barely capable of looking after themselves." His demeanour immediately brightened as he looked back up at her, "I'd be happy to take you to your room, Sariel."

His eyes met hers again, but she looked down before his theory could be proven one way or another, giving him a brief smile and a nod. "Thank you, uh... Amadeus?"

He let out a soft laugh, stepping to her side and sliding an arm around her, pulling her towards her room with an easy grace that had her moving before she even knew what was happening, "Asmodeus, but good try! I imagine you've had a lot of names to learn today, though I am quite put out that you forgot _mine_. Am I not memorable enough?"

She went silent for a moment and then she laughed. It wasn't the familiar soft, sweet laugh of someone who was flustered or trying desperately to please, but instead somehow rich and confident. Asmodeus blinked as he glanced at her, seeing the smile on her lips as she responded, "No, Asmodeus," she stumbled a little over the pronunciation, "you are very memorable. I promise. Even if this does turn out to be a dream, I think I'll remember you even after I wake up."

Asmodeus glanced back ahead as he chuckled, feeling a warm smugness in his stomach at how it was clear that her eyes were still on him, whether she was immune to his gaze or not. He snuck a look at her out of the corner of his eye and leant in a little, "I could always give you more to remember me by, if you want."

Her eyes flickered back to face him and this time it was Asmodeus who looked away, reaching out to open up the door to her room and letting her go so he could step in further and turn on the lights. He turned around to see her reaction and smiled at the awed and delighted expression on her face.

"That's... is that a tree? In my room?"

Sariel seemed to be drawn to the gnarled tree in the centre of the room, with ivy growing up it and lanterns hanging from the boughs. It still had all its leaves, and one side of the room was covered in more ivy. Even the fretwork of her bed was made of twisted silvery wood. She reached out a hand and laid it on the trunk, looking up at it as though it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Asmodeus let out a huff and pulled out a chair from the living area of the space, dropping into it and crossing his legs. He gestured with both hands, "What, do you love trees or something?"

She let out a soft laugh at that and looked back at him, the wide smile still on her face, dancing in her eyes, "Yes, well, most plants, but trees most of all. They're... well..." She stopped talking, her cheeks turning pink again as she glanced down, and then up again, reaching up to tuck a lock of her hair behind an ear, clearly embarrassed.

He smiled, tilting his head and sliding his hands down to cross over the top of his legs, "If you like roses, then you should definitely come visit my room sometime. I promise you won't be disappointed if you do. Oh!" He suddenly got to his feet, looking excited, "I almost forgot all the presents you have in here!"

"Presents?"

He looped an arm around her again and brought her into the bathroom first, gesturing to the array of bath and beauty products. "My work, of course. I didn't know what scents you like, so I got a selection, just let me know which ones you don't want."

She rummaged through the products on display, opening up a bottle and squeezing it a little to test out the aroma. She made a soft pleased noise that made Asmodeus' eyes glimmer in sunset colours for a moment, and turned to him, "Oh, this one is lovely."

He smiled, turning and leaning his crossed arms on the sink so he could watch her in the mirror. "Well, you'll let me know which ones are your favourites too, won't you? This is only the start, though. You still have a lot more presents to open." He reached out, taking her wrist and pulling her towards her bedroom again, heading for the wardrobe this time, opening it and then pulling out the drawers in the dresser.

Sariel stared at the clothes hanging in the wardrobe, and more in the dresser, including the top two drawers of the dresser which were filled with what was quite clearly women's underwear. Asmodeus' smile began to fade slightly at her silence, "Lucifer gave me your measurements, but I had to mostly guess your style so there's a variation here too. Don't you like it?"

She moved forwards, reaching out to touch one of the dresses in the wardrobe, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. She lifted her hand, running it across the outfits so they swayed on the coat hangers and then turned to him, "This is... all for me? Really?"

Asmodeus frowned a little at how she could possibly think that this was for someone else, before letting out a soft laugh, "Of course it's all for you, though if you want to share clothes, I'd be more than happy to."

She gave him a tight grin at that, and remarked, "We'll see." There was this aura of confidence around her that seemed to accentuate her eyes, her lips, her stance, her...

Asmodeus let his eyes drift down her body as she turned to look at the items in the drawers, watching as she bent over to see what was in the lower drawers and found himself on his feet. As she stood up, his hands moved to either side of her shoulders as he leant to one side to see what she was looking at. She had a lacy bra in her hands, turning it around and let out a silent laugh as she looked at it.

She jumped a little at the contact on her arms, but then calmed as Asmodeus spoke, his tone clearly more curious than offended, "Is there something wrong?"

Again, she tucked her hair behind her ear, holding the bra in one hand, "Well, it's just that I don't actually wear bras. I haven't really felt like I've needed to and they're so uncomfortable." She paused for a moment, "I usually wear tops instead, like camisoles or strappy tops. Would that be okay?" She turned to look at him, and he looked down at her, enjoying how her breath briefly caught in her throat as she realised how close he was.

He smiled, lingering in the moment for just a little longer before letting go and stepping back, his tone light and breezy, "Of course, I think we have something like that already in the middle right drawer, but if you want, I'd be happy to help you get more."

Sariel nodded, closing her eyes and shaking off the moment with almost insulting speed, before smiling at him, "That would be great, thank you. But, I guess I need to get up for... school... tomorrow." Her voice was bemused as she spoke the words, an almost bitterly amused undertone to it.

Asmodeus didn't spend much more time with her, staying only to make sure she knew when to get up for breakfast and that she knew the directions to get to the kitchen. It was only once he was back in his room again, with his reflection staring at him curiously that he let himself relax.

_I'm going to need to keep an eye on her, especially with Mammon as her guardian. If I don't, someone will definitely gobble her all up, and that would make things **far** less exciting._

A thought seemed to occur to him and he bit his bottom lip as he bounced onto his bed, picking up his DDD and tapping at it with his pink and teal nails, sending Solomon a message asking if he'd ever heard of a normal human who was immune to demon powers and what it could mean. He just couldn't quite put it out of his head...

Still. A little caution wouldn't hurt anyone, it would just make the inevitable all the sweeter.

***

Mammon jumped as there was a rap on his door. Grimacing, he rolled to his feet and went to the door, opening it with a vague sense of trepidation. _Did that human rat me out after saying she wouldn't?_ As he had half expected, it was Lucifer who was knocking on his door, immaculate as always and staring down at him with a cold expression.

_Hmm. But not exactly lookin' pissed off, though. I guess that human kept their end of the bargain after all? And Levi didn't tell him either?_

"Yo, Lucifer. Whatcha callin' on me for? It's pretty late." Mammon walked back into his room, relaxing a little now that it didn't look as though Lucifer was going to launch into a lecture or some kind of more extreme punishment.

Lucifer stepped into the room and shut the door behind him with a quiet click, not responding immediately. _Why does he always have to make everythin' he does seem intimidatin'?_

Mammon dropped down onto the couch furthest away from the door, letting his arms drape along the back, though a foot started tapping, belying the relaxed pose. Lucifer sat in the couch opposite, leaning forward with his chin resting on his linked hands, his elbows on his knees. Finally, he spoke, "I wanted to speak to you further about Sariel, your new charge."

The Avatar of Greed's foot paused for a moment, and then he lifted it up, crossing it at the ankle on the other leg, "Yeah? What about her?"

Lucifer leaned back, settling into the cushions, though his back was still straight as a rod, and Mammon could feel some of the tension leaving him as his eldest brother didn't seem to have punishment on his mind. He found curiosity starting to rise instead, wondering what this all could be about. She was just some human, right? What would Lucifer need to come to his room about?

Lucifer pauses, "It could be nothing, but as her protector, I felt that you should also be made aware of it. Asmodeus tried to charm Sariel when she first arrived..."

Mammon interjected, suddenly irrationally angry, "And you _let him_? What were you thinkin', lettin' her get anywhere near that close ta him?"

Lucifer waved a hand, dismissing the outburst as if it had never happened, which sent Mammon's stomach tilting sideways. The Avatar of Pride never let that sort of thing slide, especially from his "favourite" brother. He bit his tongue, his foot twitching again as he waited for him to go on.

"As I was saying, he _tried_ to charm her. It had no effect. He seemed quite unsettled afterwards. And truthfully, so was I. Sariel should be a normal human, I chose her myself and there were no protections on her, and yet she simply ignored the Avatar of Lust, one of the seven rulers of the Devildom. It is... concerning."

 _Shit. Lucifer is worried about her? And he's set me ta guard her? Fuckin' brilliant._ Mammon shrugged, his tone a lot less confrontational than usual, "What do ya want me to do?"

Lucifer met his brother's eyes, giving him a slight nod, "Nothing different from what I have already asked you to do. Keep the other demons from eating her, help her in her tasks, and let me know if anything else strange happens."

Mammon couldn't really put into words why that made him uncomfortable, but something escaped from his mouth anyway, reluctance in every syllable, "Ya want me to spy on her for you?"

Lucifer gave him a searching glance then, his crimson eyes narrowing, "I will not let anything that could harm our family, or the Devildom, to pass by." He judged Mammon's expression and then his lips shifted into a small smirk, "But you misunderstand me. I have no interest in her, beyond whatever this matter may be. Use your own judgement on what I need to know."

The noble demon got to his feet, adjusting his coat as he looked down at Mammon, only moving once he got a grudging nod from the Avatar of Greed. It took him only a moment to cross to the door and leave, not bothering with a goodbye or goodnight.

As soon as Lucifer was out of the room, Mammon shook his head and let out a long sigh, letting his head drop back against the couch. Still, after a few minutes or so, he realised that it was probably nothing, probably Asmodeus not using his power properly or something, or maybe some effect from being summoned to the Devildom. Yeah, that was probably it.

He slid his hands behind his head, fingers interlaced as a smile painted itself across his face again. It had been fun to see Lucifer's face though, like he wasn't entirely sure what to do.

_I'm sure we ain't got nothin' to worry about._

**Author's Note:**

> I would love if people can help me with things like suggested tags, or if I've slipped into present tense somewhere (it's a bad habit I've got from doing online roleplaying on Discord and sometimes I don't find them all). All comments are welcome, especially constructive criticism. Writing from the brothers' POV is hard work, so any tips or pointers would be warmly received.
> 
> Image is from https://www.biddytarot.com.


End file.
